Chelsea Pickles in: Miss Match Maker
by kimi2001
Summary: Ok, Chelsea Pickles, Tommy and Dil's 9 year old sister gets her own story! Ok, at cousin Heather's wedding, Chelsea and friend Libby fix Kimi up with cousin Jack, Kimi ends up having a crush on him, and at the party after the wedding they dance, but will
1. Morning Boring

Chelsea and Friends  
By Kimi2001  
  
DISCLAIMER: By the way, I don't own any characters except: Chelsea Pickles, Cousin Heather Pickles, or to make this short, if it's not on the TV show, I own it, so please, if you want to use one of my characters, please ask. Thanks. : )  
  
Chapter 1: Morning Boring  
  
Note: The first chapter is probably really boring, but I promise it will be better later on! I just needed a good starting chapter to get me going.  
  
Chelsea woke up one morning, she looked at the clock, 5 Am, two hours before she usually wakes up, but for some reason, she just wanted to wake up. She looked at the calendar, and remembered what today was, and smiled.  
"Another wedding, my brothers will totally freak out! They hate that stuff," Chelsea said to herself.  
She grabbed her flower girl dress, the person getting married was her cousin Heather, who was 28.  
Chelsea put her curly red hair in a ponytail, she smiled at her self in the mirror, her pink dress that went down to between her knees and ankles, and she wore her new pink sandles. The next two weeks were busy weeks, today was a wedding, and next week was Angelica's bat mitzvah, if you can believe it, Chelsea sure couldn't believe her snobby, bossy and bratty cousin Angelica was getting her bat mitzvah.  
  
"Perfect," Chelsea said as she grabbed her flower girl basket and stood in front of the mirror once again.  
She walked down stairs and sat on the couch and turned the TV on.  
Chelsea sighed, nothing was on, so what was she to do for the next three hours?  
"I'll go for a walk," Chelsea finally decided.  
Chelsea left a note so her parents wouldn't worry, grabbed the key, and closed the door. She stepped quietly outside, it wasn't a normal time to go for a walk. She thought to her self. She didn't want to wake up the neighbors. She looked around her neighborhood she had known since she was a child, it looked so peacful and quiet in the morning. Chelsea sighed and turned back. When she quietly entered the house, she checked the clock.  
"Rats," She whispered, "Only 5:10 AM."  
Chelsea entered the kitchen and signed online.  
  
You have entered the "Friends4evr Chat"  
  
Online:  
SeaP9  
KimiF11  
  
SeaP9: Kimi, why are you on?  
  
KimiF11: No reason, just couldn't sleep. I'm guessing the same is with you. Huh?  
  
SeaP9: You guessed right.  
  
KimiF11: You excited about the wedding?  
  
SeaP9: You bet! I'm already dressed.  
  
KimiF11: Wow, two years apart, different familys, but still the same mind! I'm already dressed too!  
  
SeaP9: LOL, yeah, we do have the same mind! : )  
  
KimiF11: Are you prepared for Angelica's bat mitzvah?  
  
SeaP9: I don't think any of us are. Or ever will be.  
  
KimiF11: Yeah, it's going to be torturing knowing Angelica is going to be the "star" of the show. LOL.  
  
SeaP9: You said it!  
  
KimiF11: Well, now what do we do?  
  
SeaP9: I dunno. This is the only thing I've done so far today that seems amusing.  
  
KimiF11: Hey, why don't we meet each other at the corner, that way we can talk on and on, with out our fingers getting tired.  
  
SeaP9: Aren't you coming here later on any way? You might as well be early.  
  
KimiF11: OK. My mom just came down stairs, so I'm going to ask her. BRB.  
  
~*~ Three minutes Later ~*~  
  
KimiF11: I'm back.  
  
SeaP9: And?  
  
KimiF11: She said I can come over.  
  
SeaP9: Great!  
  
KimiF11: I'll be right there!  
  
KimiF11 has signed off.  
SeaP9 has signed off.  
  
  
To Be Continued ….  



	2. Kimi Comes Over

Chelsea and Friends  
By Kimi2001  
  
Chapter 2: Kimi comes Over  
  
Chelsea got off the computer, it would only be minutes before Kimi came. She wondered to herself, when would everyone else wake up? She wanted to remind her brothers about the wedding, and hear them complain "Do we have to go?"  
  
Chelsea giggled, she knew her brothers could never sit still threw a whole wedding, and wear those itchy suits at the same time.  
  
There was a quiet knock at the door. She opened it, it was Kimi.  
Kimi was wearing a blue dress that went to her heels. It sparkled in the moon light, well, it was only 5:15, so the sun still hadn't come up yet. Kimi had her hair in the normal one spikey pony way, but with a blue scrunchie and blue hair clips.  
"Hi Kimi, how's it goin?" Chelsea asked.  
"You mean since two minutes ago online?" Asked Kimi.  
Chelsea laughed, and invited Kimi in.  
They sat on the couch, and started talking.  
"I can't believe your cousin Heather is getting married!" Said Kimi.  
"I know, but I was only born when she turned 19, it seems funny we're 19 years apart," Said Chelsea.  
"Yeah," Said Kimi, "Oh the wedding is going to be so romantic! laughs I wonder how the boys are going to stand that!"  
"When they wake up, I'm going to remind them, it's always fun watching them complain to mom and dad," Chelsea said with a laugh.  
"Chuckie doesn't really care for weddings, he just likes the party," Said Kimi.  
Chelsea smiled and said, "Yeah, same with my brothers, I just don't understand boys."  
Kimi laughed, "Same here! Especially our brothers."  
Chelsea then asked Kimi, "You know, at the after party, they always have a dance floor, and a lot of romantic dances, are you going to ask anyone to dance? Or do you want to dance with anyone?"  
Kimi thought for a moment then said, "I dunno. Most of the boys I probably don't know. Do you know any cute boys on Heather's side of the family?"  
Chelsea thought a bit, then smiled, "Well, there is Jack, I think you'd like him. He's your age. That's the only one I could think of."  
Kimi laughed and replied, " You do realize I was only kidding, right?"  
Chelsea looked at Kimi then replied, "Actually, I thought you really meant it."  
There was a long silence.  
Chelsea looked at the clock for a moment, 5:32 AM. Time was slowly ticking always. Three minutes passed before anyone said anything.  
"So, this Jack, who would you compare him to?" Asked Kimi.  
Chelsea thought for a moment and replied, "He's a lot like Tommy. Very bold, generous, sweet, kind ect."  
"Oh," Said Kimi, "And does he dance well?"  
"I don't know," Said Chelsea.  
"Why would I like him?" Asked Kimi.  
"I dunno, he's your same age, and you're the one who asked me," Replied Chelsea.  
Kimi shrugged.  
  
To Be Continued ….  



	3. The Wedding

Chelsea Part 3  
By Kimi2001  
  
Chapter 3: The Wedding  
  
To make a long story short, we're going to skip a few hours, right down to before everyone else wakes up, since all they talk about threw the whole time is what's new, and that's not what this story is about.  
  
Tommy, still in his PJs walked down stairs.  
"Hey sleepy head!" Said Chelsea, with a giggle, "Today is cousin Heather's wedding!"  
Just as Chelsea had expected, Tommy was quite annoyed.  
"Oh, do I HAVE to go?" Tommy whined.  
Kimi laughed, the Tommy noticed she was here.  
"KIMI? What are YOU doing here?" Asked Tommy, quite imbaressed.  
"Your sister invited me over, and I'm suppose to be here anyway," Said Kimi.  
The Dil came down, he was already wearing his outfit.  
"I hate weddings, I hate weddings, I hate weddings!" The mummbled under his breath.  
Tommy laughed at his brother.  
"Mom says to get dressed for the wedding," Said Dil.  
Tommy sighed, "I wanted to go rollerblading to day though!" Said Tommy.  
"Mom says we don't have a choice because it's Heather's wedding," Dil replied to Tommy's whining.  
Then Didi and Stu came down.  
"Hi Chelsea, and Kimi dear, it's nice to see two happy faces," Said Didi.  
"I'm so nervous! What am I going to do?" Said Stu in a fuss.  
"Daddy! You and Tommy are only the people who just stand up there and do nothing, why are you so nervous?" Asked Chelsea.  
"Yeah, but my niece is getting married! What if I look like a fool up their?" Asked Stu.  
"Then Phil and Lil's dad will get it on tape, and people will watch it generations later and say, that Stu was such a fool," Said Kimi teasingly.  
That didn't really brighten up Stu's day, he thought she was serious about it, but Kimi was only kidding.  
Less than an hour later, the whole house was buzzing, the whole "Rugrat" gang, including Samantha and Susie was there, all ten of them and their parents.  
"Everyone! Get into your groups and fit as many people as possible in each car being taken, be sure to use up the bigger cars first," Siad Didi.  
  
In one car there was Stu, Didi, Dil, Tommy, Chelsea, Kimi, Grandpa Lou and Grandma Lulu.  
  
"We should of taken my bus! It can hold 15 more people than this old car can!" Said Grandpa Lou.  
"I know hunny," Said Lulu.  
  
"I can't wait to see Heather again!" Said Chelsea.  
"Yeah, and I can't wait to see Libby again!" Said Kimi.  
Libby was Heather's adopted daughter. She was ten years old, and the sweetest little girl you could ever know! However, she is quite a tomboy, and didn't want to be the flower girl, but a maid of honor, so Chelsea got the job instead. All three girls a great friends, but rarely see each other.  
"Yeah, that'd be really nice," Said Chelsea.  
"I wish we only had to go to the party, weddings are boring," Said Tommy.  
"Now young man! We'll hear none of that anymore, at least not at the wedding," Said Didi.  
"Sorry mom," Said Tommy with a sigh.  
Dil snickered, "Yeah young man!"  
Chelsea rolled her eyes, her brothers were always picking on each other.  
Kimi laughed when she saw Chelsea roll her eyes.  
  
They finally got to the wedding. Chelsea was in the room where the bride would be "dressed up". Chelsea stood before a mirror and smiled. She curtsied and waved, and pretended to throw flowers, that's what the ladies in charge of the wedding told her to do as she walked across the hall during the ceremony.  
She smiled and waved again, then she had enough, so she sat down and waited, it would be an hour before the wedding would begin. She decided she would go find Libby.  
"I did?" Asked Chelsea in confusion.  
"Yes, you did," Replied Kimi2001.  
"Oh, OK then," Replied Chelsea.  
  
Libby was over in the the place where the wedding would take place. She sat in a seat and watched the people finish decorating.  
"Hey Libby!" Shouted Chelsea.  
Libby turned around.  
"Chelsea!" Libby yelled happily back.  
Before long, the girls gave each other a huge and sat down.  
"How's it going?" Asked Chelsea.  
"Actually not so well. You see, before Heather met David Rosethal, she always payed attention to me, but when she met him, she couldn't stop talking about him. And payed less attention to me. Now she's marrying him, and she'll probably pay even less attention!" Said Libby, and she began to cry.  
"Oh, don't worry Libby, Heather's just in love, and after a while, she'll start paying attention to you again, and then you'll have double the attention with David around. Heather loves you, and she always will, that's why she adopted you, but right now, your going to need to adjust and make a little sacrafice here and there. Times around weddings are often uncomfortable, look at my dad, he's been a bundle of nerves all day, and he barely has to do anything! Your just going to need to adjust," Replied Chelsea.  
Libby stopped crying and sighed, "I guess your right Chelsea."  
"People! Get in your places, we're about to start the wedding! Were's the flower girl?" Asked one of the ladies who was in charge, by the way, her name's Rhonda.  
"I'm right here!" Yelled Chelsea.  
"Get in line please!" Said Rhonda.  
"By Libby, see you in a few minutes," Said Chelsea.  
Actually, since Libby was a maid of honor, she also had to get in line too.  
  
Five minutes passed, and the place was filled up with many people. Howard was in front, typing as usual. David was up there too, along with Stu, Tommy and some other men. The music started to play, and Chelsea started to walk threw the hall way. She waved, and smiled and tossed flowers. Repeated the same thing over and over again until she got to the stage. Then she waved at Stu and Tommy.  
  
By the time everyone except the bride was up on stage, Libby and Chelsea had already planned to stand next to each other. Finally Heather walked down the isle.  
"She looks so pretty!" Chelsea whispered.  
"Yeah," Libby whispered back.  
Another brides maid gave her a mean look, and said "Quiet!" In a angry whisper.  
"No, you!" Chelsea whispered back, she was about to stick her tongue out, but decided to leave it for the party.  
  
~*~ The end of the wedding ~*~  
  
As everyone walked down the isle at the end, Chelsea spotted Kimi and waved. Kimi waved back, and Libby waved at Kimi also. Chelsea lipped to Kimi (as in, moved her mouth, but didn't talk) to meet them by the water fountain, Kimi nodded.  
  
After the wedding was over, Kimi met Chelsea and Libby at the water fountain.  
"You guys were great!" Said Kimi, "Now, which guy is Jack?" Asked Kimi.  
"Well show you, come on," Said Libby.  
  
To Be Continued …  
  
Oh, by the way, if you noticed, this part was really long, the next chapter is expected to be long, so it might be broken up into several chapters. : ) ~ Kimi2001  



	4. Meeting Jack

Chelsea in: Miss Match Maker  
By Kimi2001  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting Jack  
  
PRVIEW: I thought I'd give you a preview of the the next chapter, but it's at the end of this chapter, so read this first, and then, you'll have an idea of what's coming next.  
  
Chelsea and Libby dragged Kimi all across the area, and they finally stopped at a boy, about two inches taller than Kimi, a black haired boy, with blue eyes came up to her.  
"Hello Chelsea and Libby, nice to see you again, and who is this lovely girl with you?" He asked, suddenly starring at Kimi, who was starring back.  
"This is Kimi Watanabe-Finster, she's Charlie (Chuckie)'s younger sister," Introduced Chelsea, "And Kimi, this is Jack LaTiffany, he is Heather's second brother's son."  
Kimi smiled and said, "Very nice to meet you Jack."  
  
Heather noticed the girls introducing Kimi to Jack.  
"Hmmm, looks like Chelsea and Libby are trying to play Miss Match Maker, I hope they know how to play," Thought Heather.  
Heather had experience playing this "game" Miss Match Maker, she knew only trouble came out of it if you did it wrong, and it wasn't very often Miss Match Maker was a successful game.  
  
~*~ At The Party ~*~  
  
To make this an easier story to read, we'll just skip right down to the party, since nothing exciting happened during that time in between.  
  
Kimi, Chelsea and Libby were all sitting at a table together, just talking "girl talk", when suddenly, Kimi spotted Jack.  
He waved at her, and Kimi waved back. Chelsea and Libby giggled.  
"What is it?" Asked Kimi.  
"You! You have a crush on Jack," Said Libby with a mouth full of giggles.  
" Do not," Said Kimi.  
"Your denying Kimi, and that means you do have a crush on him," Replied Chelsea while laughing.  
However, Chelsea and Libby weren't the only ones who noticed, two other people knew, and one of them wasn't happy about it, and the other one had already predicted what was going to happen, boy was she right!  
  
Chelsea sighed, she knew that Kimi wouldn't get on the dance floor alone, so she had an idea. She smiled, and said, "I'll be right back."  
Chelsea went over the DJ and said, "Hey, can you play 'When You Love' ?"  
"Sure little lady, I'll play it after this song," Replied the DJ.  
Chelsea walked back to the table and said to Kimi, "I dare you Kimi, to dance with Jack on the next song."  
Kimi sighed, and said, "Sure, whatever, it's probably a Emica song, I guess it wouldn't be so bad."  
"Then go ask him now," Said Libby.  
Kimi shrugged and got up and walked over to Jack.  
"So what song are you getting the DJ to play?" Asked Libby.  
"Oh, you know me too well Libby, but I got him to play 'When You Love',"Replied Chelsea.  
"Chelsea girl, when you pick the music, everything is perfect!" Said Libby.  
"Well, now I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so," Chelsea said.  
  
"Hey Jack," Said Kimi walking up to him.  
"Hey Kimi," Siad Jack.  
"Would you like to dance?" They both asked at the same time, and then they laughed.  
"Sure," Said Jack.  
"Totally," Replied Kimi.  
  
Then the next song began to play, it was 'When You Love'.  
  
To Be Continued ….  
  
PREVIEW:  
"I can't believe she feel for Jack!" Says ~Someone~.  
  
"Chelsea, what do we do now?" Asks Libby.  
  
Kimi and Jack kiss, the reaction of Chelsea: "Oh great, we messed with love and dropped it right on it's head!"  
  
Hmmm …. Who is ~Someone~? You'll find out in the next chapter! Good cliffhanger huh? ~Kimi2001   



	5. Miss Backfire

Chelsea Pickles in: Miss Match Maker  
By Kimi2001  
  
Chapter 5: Miss Backfire  
  
  
During the dance, Kimi soon feel in love with Jack, and two kissed, but someone on a near by table wasn't happy one bit.  
"I can't believe she fell for Jack!" Said, Tommy.  
Tommy hadn't realized till now he had such a big crush on Kimi, and now, she was dancing with his cousin Jack, and kissing him! Heather spotted the totally angry and bumbed out Tommy. So she walked over to Chelsea and Libby.  
"I noticed you two where responsible for fixing up Kimi and Jack," She said.  
"You bet," Chelsea started.  
"Just call us the Miss Match Makers!" Finished Libby.  
"Well, I've had experience with being Miss Match Maker, and trust me, it rarely comes out sucessful, and when you think everything is going alright, something really bad happens," Said Heather.  
"What could possibly go wrong? Asked Chelsea.  
Heather pointed to Tommy.  
Chelsea's mouth dropped open, "This can't be happening!"  
Tommy was starring right at Kimi and Jack, with anger in his eye.  
"Oh, what a great soap opera this would be!" Said Libby.  
Chelsea staired at Libby.  
"Not that I really watch soap operas," Said Libby nervously.  
"You don't think, Tommy is, umm, you know, mad at Jack, and wants, you know, Kimi?" Asked Chelsea.  
"Well, that's probably the case," Said Heather.  
"Chelsea, what do we do now?" Asks Libby.  
Chelsea looked over at Kimi and Jack, they were kissing.  
"Oh great, we messed with love, and dropped it right on it's head!" Said Chelsea.  
"That about hits the nail on the head," Replied Heather.  
"Well, now what Chelsea?" Asked Libby.  
"Uh, Heather?" Asked Chelsea.  
"Well, you guys are going to be in the middle of the next argument, that's all I have to say. But I suggest you watch out, and try to work it out your own way, or let them work it out," Suggested Heather, "Oh, got to run, I can't stay talking around for too long, but next time we walk by each other, give me the latest update, k?" Asked Heather.  
"Sure, in fact, I can give you a heading right now, 'Adorable Girl Is Never Talked To Again By Her Older Brother and Best Friend'," Replied Chelsea.  
  
To be continued ….  
  
Wow, short chapter huh? Sorry it's so short, I'll make the next one longer, but no preview this time, I haven't decided what's going to happen yet. ~ Kimi2001   
NOTE: What I meant by Miss Backfire is that the Miss Match Makers (Libby and Chelsea), well as you just read, their plan backfired, or didn't work as well as they hoped it would. Just letting you know. : ) 


	6. A Negative Plan

Chelsea Pickles in: Miss Match Maker  
Chapter 6: A Negative Plan  
By Kimi2001  
  
As Heather walked the way, Chelsea became deep in thought, what was she to do now?   
"We've got to convince Jack and Kimi that they aren't right for each other," Said Chelsea.  
Libby looked over at Jack and Kimi, they were still kissing.  
"By the way it looks, I don't thinks that's going to happen easily," Replied Libby.  
"Lets go talk to Tommy then, maybe we can change his mind about Kimi," Chelsea suggested.  
"OK, I'll try anything!" Said Libby.  
The two girls walked over to Tommy.  
Tommy seemed quite, um, angry (duh).  
"Hey bro! What's up?" Asked Chelsea, normally.  
"Kimi's up, duh," Whispered Libby to Chelsea.  
"Shhhh!" Replied Chelsea.  
Tommy looked over at the two.  
"Kimi's up, that's what!" Tommy replied, in an unordinary behavior.  
"Told ya!" Whispered Libby.  
"Yo, bro, calm down, what's wrong? Did Kimi um, tie your shoe laces together again?" Asked Chelsea, as if she had no idea what was going on.  
"No, she's kissing that dork Jack!" Tommy replied.  
"But I thought you, um, hated Kimi. Yeah, that's it," Said Libby.  
"Where did you get that idea?" Asked Tommy.  
"Yeah, where did you?" Asked Chelsea.  
"Um, I dunno, I'm not writing this story you know, Kimi2001 is!" Replied Libby.  
"Hey! Leave me out of this Libby!" Said Kimi2001.  
"Oh, sorry, but anyway, you've got the wrong idea, I mean Kimi is totally not for you Tommy," Libby said stiffly.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Tommy.  
Chelsea smiled, "Uh, yeah, she's not your type. You need someone like, Lil! Yeah, Lil!"  
"Nah, Lil's just my friend. Besides, isn't she dating that Robert guy?" asked Tommy.  
"Oh yeah, forgot," Replied Chelsea.  
"What about Susie?" Suggested Libby.  
"She's two years older than me, and she's my babysitter!" Tommy replied angrily.  
"What about Julia Roberts, or Mandy Moore?" Suggested Chelsea.  
"Not as well drawn as us. And why don't you guys want me to like Kimi?" Asked Tommy.  
"No reason what so ever, we just thought that you didn't like Kimi as much as you seem to now," Replied Libby, a little nervous.  
Chelsea groaned, that wasn't at all what Libby should have said! She looked back at Jack and Kimi, they were sitting down again because the song was over, she felt relived they weren't sitting near each other, maybe while they weren't looking, they got into an argument of some type, and didn't like each other anymore, Chelsea sure hoped that was the case, unfortunately, she was wrong, but she didn't know that.  
Chelsea smiled, maybe this was the right time. She looked back at her big brother, who hadn't noticed the dance was over.  
"Tommy, why don't you go tell Kimi your feelings for her, she's right over there at table 8, we'll just be over here at the food stand," Said Chelsea.  
"Well, OK," Tommy sighed.  
He got up and started walking to Kimi.  
Libby gulped and put her hands over her eyes and said, "Tell me when it's over."   
"Why? What could possibly go wrong?" Asked Chelsea.  
Libby really had tons and tons of reasons that this plan could have gone wrong, but she said, "Well, isn't that what you said before?" Asked Libby.  
Chelsea grew in shock and looked over at Tommy, she gulped, put her hands over her eyes and said, "Tell me when it's over."  
  
To Be Continued ….   
  
By the way, for those of you who are confused on why I called this chapter "The Negative Plan", because they tried to use the negative approach on Tommy, into thinking Kimi wasn't for him. Get it? Oh well, there is no preview this time because I'm still thinking about it. Later days! ~ Kimi2001 ~  
  
P.S Next chapter I MIGHT have a special guest. Who it is, I'm not saying, you'll just have to find out next time!  



End file.
